


The Roles We Play

by ForeverInsomniac



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, SuperCorp, anyways i hope you enjoy this fake dating au, cause i dont want to spoil the surprise?, i took them from another show but wont tag them, i'm not sure if this has been done yet but this just wont leave my mind so, ok so there are some characters here that you guys might know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInsomniac/pseuds/ForeverInsomniac
Summary: Someone from Lena’s past shows up, and Kara finds herself playing the role of Lena’s “girlfriend”.---In which Kara pines after Lena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know Jessica De Gouw played “Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress” in Arrow, but I am completely ignoring that right now. I’m using her “Mina Harker” persona from Dracula (2013) in this, okay? Okay. But there’s no vampirism or whatever here. I’m taking liberties with the history between Lucy x Mina too. 
> 
> PPS. Hope this isn’t too weird. 
> 
> I own nothing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara is finally back on her own Earth.

She is beyond exhausted and she just wants to lay on her bed and get some rest. Stepping through the portal and right into the middle of her dark apartment, she is broken out of her reverie by a startled yelp, followed by some colorful expletives.

Light suddenly comes on and Kara turns on her heel, finding herself being engulfed in a tight hug. Recognizing the warmth and scent that is now surrounding her, Kara relaxes into the sudden, yet familiar embrace of Alex _._

However, just as Kara is about to hug Alex back, she abruptly finds herself being pushed back. Alex is still firmly gripping her shoulders; however, she is now looking at Kara from head to foot.

Kara stays as still as she can; quietly confused, but still allowing Alex to do _whatever_ it is she is doing. Alex’s tense posture finally relaxes, and Kara finds herself being engulfed in another hug as Alex softly whispers, “Welcome home, Kara.”

Smiling, Kara finally gets to hug Alex back. After a few moments of silently soaking each other in, Kara steps back from the hug and drags Alex to sit down at the couch. Tentatively, Kara asks, “So… I guess time kept moving here while I was away?”

Frowning, Alex hugs a pillow to her chest. In a tense voice she confirms, “Yes, you’ve been gone for four days, Kara.” Sighing heavily, Alex continues, “J’onn has kept up appearances as Supergirl, but unfortunately, not as Kara Danvers.”

Kara gasps at that, but before she can get a word in, Alex raises a hand to silence her. “Don’t worry, James talked to Snapper and told him that you’re away on a family emergency.”

Relief floods over Kara, grateful for her friends and all of their help, “Alex, thank you so much I –“

Once again, Kara finds herself being cutoff as Alex sharply tells her, “I’m not done.”

Kara shuts up instantly and she sits up straighter, taken aback by Alex’s cutting tone. Alex must notice her sudden tenseness, as she reaches out and softly takes Kara’s hands into her own.

Gently, Alex rubs her thumb across Kara’s knuckles as she softly admits, “I was so worried about you, Kara. Actually, we _all_ were. Even if you left a note, it was still very short notice. And although I was able explain the situation to mom, J’onn, Winn, and James, we were still very concerned.” This time, Alex’s tone grows tense again, “We wish you could’ve had some back-up, Kara. And before you tell me that there were other heroes there or whatever, I mean back-up from _this_ Earth. Do you get what I’m trying to say here?” Alex asks, her gaze unwavering and her grip on Kara’s hands suddenly growing tight.

Kara swallows back the guilt she is feeling, finally realizing the effect of her sudden departure. She nods timidly and she gently squeezes Alex’s hands back, “I am so sorry for putting you through that, Alex. It’s just well, they needed me and…” Kara trails off as she looks down, shrugging.

Kara finds her head being softly raised by Alex’s soft fingers gripping her chin. Allowing her head to be lifted, Kara shyly meets Alex’s gaze.

Alex smiles at her gently, despite her eyebrows still being scrunched up in obvious exasperation. “Well, you _are_ a hero, Kara – we can’t fault Barry for asking your help. Just… not so short notice next time, okay?”

Kara nods eagerly at that, comforted with the knowledge that Alex isn’t truly mad at her. Sheepishly, Kara asks, “Can I get a hug again?” And just to be careful, Kara uses her best pout and puppy dog eyes.

Alex laughs at her, and tugs her hand. “Come here you,” Alex says, her voice full of adoration now.

Kara relaxes into her sister’s embrace, and after a few moments, she slides down and settles her head on Alex’s lap. Kara hums in contentment as Alex starts to play with her hair.

Finally, the events from these past few days catch up to Kara and she starts to feel her exhaustion once again.

Now in the comforts of her apartment, with her sister watching over her, Kara allows herself to finally succumb to sleep.

\---

Kara wakes up to an incessant ringing. Finally recognizing it as her alarm clock, she regretfully opens her eyes and reaches out for her phone on the coffee table, shutting the alarm off. With her apartment now blissfully quiet, Kara sits up and realizes that she’s still in her couch, only this time, Alex is no longer with her.

Groaning, Kara gets up and is about to start getting ready for work when a thought strikes her. Alex and those closest to her may know where she’s been, but there’s _one_ other person who Kara owes an explanation to. Someone who Kara cares deeply about.

Someone who, Kara finally realizes with a start, she may have truly hurt the last time she saw her.

Realizing that said person has no idea where Kara has been for the past four days, she is suddenly very awake and is roaring to get through the day.

_Kara needs to get to LCorp as soon as she can._

\---

Unfortunately, the soonest that Kara is able to manage is lunch time.

That’s one thing that Snapper can’t take from her. However, instead of focusing on her own stomach, Kara heads to Noonan’s and purchases a meal – both for her and Lena.

_Lena._

The thought of the other woman brings an inexplicable pain and joy to Kara’s heart. Butterflies flutter in her stomach, and Kara can’t help but feel excited to see her friend again.

However, her excitement is quelled when she remembers her last encounter with Lena – both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. Her happiness dimming slightly, Kara also remembers that she hasn’t thanked Lena yet.

For everything she’s done. Everything she’s sacrificed.

Lena Luthor deserves the world, and Kara wasn’t even able to give her a simple, _“Thank You”_ and _“I’m Sorry”_ , before she went and disappeared for the past four days.

 _“Well,”_ Kara thinks as she smiles at the cashier, finally receiving her order, _“I’m here now and I’ll make sure to make it up to her.”_

Determined to fix what she may have destroyed with Lena, Kara heads to LCorp armed with coffee, a delicious meal, and her brightest smile.

\---

“Hey Jess, is Lena in?” Kara smiles charmingly at Jess, and she holds up the takeout bag she’s carrying, “I brought lunch.”

Before _that day_ , Kara and Lena occasionally had lunches together. With Lena’s explicit approval of her entry into the building anytime, it wasn’t unnatural for Kara to suddenly drop by during lunch hour with a bag of takeout. Jess has been surprisingly accepting every time.

This is why Kara is taken aback when Jess looks up at her seriously and asks, “Have you set an appointment today, Miss Danvers?”

Stuttering in surprise, Kara replies with a small frown, “Um… No, I-I haven’t.” Nervously adjusting her glasses up her nose, Kara continues, “I… just got back in town actually and was wondering if I could talk to her?”

Sighing, Jess informs her, “I’m sorry Miss Danvers, but Miss Luthor is currently in a meeting right now. She probably won’t be done for at least another… 15 minutes or so.”

Kara’s shoulders slump, but she perks up immediately as she earnestly tells Jess, “I can wait out here. I just… I have something important to tell her.” And just as she did last night with Alex, Kara uses the best pout she can manage.

Kara tries not to fidget under Jess’ intense gaze; however, she finds herself confused when Jess starts to chuckle. Smiling slightly, Kara asks timidly, “Um, is everything alright Jess?”

Jess smiles back at Kara as she starts to explain, “Look, I like you Miss Danvers.” Kara is pleasantly surprised by the admission, and her smile brightens sincerely. Kara doesn’t say anything, allowing Jess to continue, “Admittedly, Miss Luthor has been, dare I say, _lighter,_ after she met you.”

Now, Kara absolutely beams at that; however, her elation is short-lived as she sees Jess’ smile falter, “But four days ago when everything… went wrong for her, you were nowhere to be seen, _Miss Danvers.”_ And this time, Kara can discern the bite to Jess’ tone.

Kara’s own smile falls as well, and she meets Jess’ gaze unflinchingly; accepting the reproach and slight anger in her tone. Voice low yet firm, Kara admits, “That’s… that’s why I’m here, Jess. I want to explain and hopefully make it up to her.”

Again, Kara finds herself under Jess’ quiet and intense gaze. Suddenly, Jess gets up and tells Kara, “Well, you can take a seat and wait. They’re probably wrapping up now. After that, you only have about 15 minutes before she has to go on another meeting. Meanwhile I,” Jess steps out and away from her desk, “Have been allowed to take a quick break too. So...” Kara is surprised by Jess’ sudden shyness; after all, she was being straightforward and stern earlier. Regardless, Kara keeps quiet as she waits for Jess to continue.

Finally, Jess tells her softly, “Make it up to her, Kara. She’s been sad without you.” And with that, Jess walks out and leaves Kara completely speechless.

\---

Kara is patiently waiting outside Lena’s office; seated on the comfortable couch right across from Jess’ station. She is quietly contemplating everything that has led her to this point, and Kara recalls every single thing that Lena has done for her. For Supergirl. For National City.

However, Kara’s musings are cut short when two women emerge from Lena’s office; stopping just right outside the door.

One, is the very woman who has been plaguing Kara’s thoughts more and more – _Lena Luthor_.

The second woman on the other hand, makes Kara frown a little as she takes her in. She is elegantly beautiful. Nowhere near Lena of course, but still, beautiful nonetheless.

Still seated on the couch and slightly hidden away from view, Kara can’t help but overhear, “So, I’ll see you this weekend, yes?” Asks the other woman in a refined, accented voice.

Kara’s heart lurches upon hearing Lena’s bright laughter. However, she can feel her chest inexplicably and painfully constricting once she hears Lena respond with no hesitation, “Of course, Mina. Let me just double-check my schedule, and I’ll text you with the details.”

For some unknown reason, Kara feels her breathing get heavier as she watches _Mina_ leaning in towards Lena, giving both her cheeks a kiss. Even from this distance, Kara can see Lena blushing as she smiles up at Mina shyly.

Out of nowhere, a thought pops into Kara’s mind, _“Apparently, you aren’t the only one who elicits that look from Lena. That flushed face and genuine, bright smile.”_ Frowning, Kara shakes the thought away and continues to observe the women at the door.

“I miss you, Lena,” Without even meaning to, Kara still hears the whispered words with the help of her super hearing. Mina’s voice is quiet; _intimate_ even, “What I did to you… The way we left things…”

Kara can’t help but gasp. Guiltily realizing that she is listening in on such a private moment, Kara concentrates on stopping herself from hearing even further.

Unfortunately, her small gasp is enough to catch Lena’s attention and Kara now finds herself under Lena’s intense gaze. Mina apparently notices Lena’s distraction and turns in Kara’s direction as well.

Kara stands abruptly, adjusting her glasses nervously as she hears Mina asking, “Well, who do we have here, Lena?” Kara steps forward with a bright smile; however, her hold on the takeout bag tightens just a little as she hears Lena’s name rolling off of this other woman’s tongue.

The way Mina says Lena’s name is intimate; it entails a certain familiarity and _knowing_.

And Kara can’t understand it, but the thought that this woman _knows_ Lena absolutely grates at her.

Still, Kara doesn’t let her smile dim as she extends a hand out to Mina, introducing herself politely, “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers.”

Mina graciously takes her hand and shakes it firmly. Despite herself, Kara can’t help but feel a bit charmed. The woman in front of her is smiling stunningly as she formally introduces herself as well, “I’m Mina Murray.”

“Miss Danvers, this is a surprise.” At that, Kara and Mina break their handshake as Lena catches their attention, “Are you here for an interview, _again_?”

Despite Lena’s pleasant tone, Kara can hear an undercurrent of tension. Luckily, Mina seems to have missed it as she asks Kara with interest, “Oh, you’re a journalist? You must meet Jonathon, I’m sure that you will enjoy speaking with each other.”

Just as Kara is about to confirm that _yes_ , she is a journalist; and _no_ , she isn’t here for an interview, Lena sharply asks, “You’re still together?” Kara looks at Lena in surprise, the bitterness in her tone catching her off-guard.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara notices Mina turning to look at Lena as well. Although, where Kara is looking at Lena in confusion; Mina’s look is one of silent understanding and… _sadness?_

Kara watches as Lena waves a hand dismissively in the air. In a gentler voice, Lena retracts her question with an apology, “I’m sorry, Mina. That was out of line and you don’t have to answer it.”

Kara is growing increasingly uncomfortable; this moment is obviously _too private_ , and something that she really has no business in. Timidly, Kara takes a small step back as she starts to excuse herself, “Um, I should go and leave you two to… talk.”

Kara’s words finally breaks the intense staring between Lena and Mina. The two women glances at Kara’s direction; Lena, with a slight frown on her face. In contrast, Mina is smiling kindly at Kara as she apologizes, “Oh dear, you don’t have to do that. I was just headed out anyway.” Mina glances back at Lena, and Kara notices that Mina’s smile has grown just a touch softer again, “This weekend, okay?”

Lena smiles at Mina as she nods in agreement, “This weekend. And please do mind your phone, Doctor. I still have to text you the details.”

Kara’s brows arch up when she hears the teasing lilt in Lena’s voice. Once again, she feels like an intruder to something she isn’t supposed to be privy to.

Mina laughs loudly at that, and she finally bids her goodbyes to both Kara and Lena as she finally turns to leave.

\---

With Mina’s departure, Kara is finally left alone with Lena.

Feeling happy at the thought, Kara turns to face Lena with a bright smile. However as she turns, Kara sees a stoic expression on Lena’s face, immediately causing her smile to falter.

Without a word, Lena tilts her chin to the side – a silent sign for Kara to follow her.

Quietly, Kara follows Lena inside her office, gently closing the door behind her. Lena continues to walk forward without glancing back at Kara. Finally, Lena takes a seat behind her desk, and she looks questioningly up at Kara.

Brow arching up, Lena’s voice is cool, composed, and _professional_ as she asks, “What is it you want, Miss Danvers?” Looking down at her wrist watch and looking back up at Kara again, Lena informs her, “I do have a meeting in 15 minutes, so if this is an _interview_ ,” Lena’s voice grows sharp at that and Kara winces, finally understanding, “I have to decline.”

Momentarily glancing down, Kara inhales deeply trying to calm her nerves down. _“I really messed up,”_ she thinks mournfully to herself.

After a beat, Kara finally regains her resolve and she looks back up, meeting Lena’s gaze with a sincere look on her face, “I’m not here for an interview, Lena. I’m here because I…” swallowing harshly, Kara forges on, “I missed you.” Kara’s voice is strong and sincere; her gaze unwavering as she openly shows Lena how much she means it.

Kara notices something flicker in Lena’s expression; however, it disappears just as quickly as it passes. Before Kara can even begin to fathom what it was, Lena manages to bury it behind a stoic expression once more.

Without breaking their gaze, Lena stands up again and she steps ominously around her desk.

Now directly in front of Kara and just a few steps away, Lena crosses her hands in front of her body. Tilting her head up, Lena quietly starts, “Tell me, Kara,” and Kara finds herself growing worried at the slightly dangerous edge to Lena’s voice, “Was it worth the story?”

Genuinely confused, Kara says apprehensively, “Lena, I don’t know what you’re talking about. What do you mean, _“was it worth the story_?””

Chuckling darkly, Lena casually leans against her desk, arms still crossed, and chin still haughtily jutting out, “Was our entire friendship a pretense, Kara? Were you assigned to do an exposé on me? Did you just _befriend_ me for the sole purpose of trying to uncover my dark secrets? Are you back here, ready to conduct an _interview_ and waiting to see if I’m going to snap, right after Lillian?”

Kara can’t help but gape at Lena in shock. Before Kara can even formulate a response, Lena continues in a sickly-sweet voice laced with silent fury, “Tell me _Kara_ , is the story worth it? The money, the fame? After all, you had to befriend a devious, murderous, and absolutely psychopathic _Luthor_ to do so.” And Kara hears it – beneath all the anger lies pain, betrayal, and _hurt_.

And Kara’s certain it isn’t entirely because of her.

No. This is something _more_.

The Luthor name has been thrust into the spotlight again; and with that comes a world of pain and isolation. And Kara wasn’t there to support Lena during her mother’s downfall.

 _“Not to mention whatever that was with Mina earlier. It must have dredged up some memories too.”_ Kara thinks grimly to herself.

Lena is about to reach her breaking point and Kara’s prepared to take all the anger and pain that Lena is about to let out.

This is something that Kara can do. _Willingly_.

Kara’s tone is tender, yet firm at the same time as she tells Lena, “You know that isn’t true, Lena. Right now, I’m not Kara Danvers; the journalist. I’m a friend and _I care about you_ ,” Kara emphasizes without hesitation; bravely stepping closer to Lena, “And everything that they have said in the press, that isn’t _you._ Your family does not define who you are, Lena.”

With how close Kara is standing to Lena right now, she can feel the warmth radiating off of Lena’s body; can smell the intoxicating scent of her perfume.

And standing so close to Lena; looking into stormy, emerald eyes, Kara finally admits it to herself.

This is different.

 _Lena_ is different.

 _She’s special_.

And as Kara finally acknowledges the truth of her feelings for Lena, she finds herself even more desperate to resolve everything.

Lena doesn’t say anything. She looks completely unaffected by Kara’s words and instead, Lena inquires in a suspiciously calm voice, “Where were you, Kara?”

Taken aback by the sudden question, Kara unconsciously shifts her weight from one foot to another, supplying the excuse that Alex and James has built for her. “I was out of town for a family emergency.” It isn’t a complete lie, but it isn’t the truth either.

Kara winces inwardly. As much as she wants to tell Lena the truth; as much as Kara trusts her; Kara doesn’t want Lena to carry the burden of her secret on top of everything else. Not right now. “I just got back last night and I… I wish I could have been here for you Lena.”

Lena closes her eyes briefly and opens them after a beat. Without any hint of malice, but just a statement of fact, Lena replies softly, “But you weren’t.”

Sighing heavily after that remark, Lena uncrosses her arms and moves behind her desk again; clearly putting some distance between them.

Before sitting down, Lena regards Kara intensely once more, “Supergirl flat-out ignored me and continued on with her heroic duties, even after I turned against my own mother. And that… that I could swallow.” Kara frowns slightly at that, but then remembers that J’onn shifted to Supergirl a couple of times when she was away.

Not saying anything, Kara listens as Lena’s voice grows soft and quiet, “Thank you, for telling me where you were. But you… you just disappeared without a word. And after that weird interview, after everything that happened with my mother… I needed _you_ , Kara; I needed my friend, but I just felt so _used_.”

Lena lets out a harsh laugh as she continues, “Growing up the way I did as a... a _Luthor_ , I’m used to feeling like people are only using me for my name; my money; my power. I just…” Kara watches as Lena bites her lip in hesitation and Kara can feel herself tear up a little.

With a heavy sigh Lena meets Kara’s gaze head-on, “I never expected to feel it from _you._ ” Lena finally admits as she takes a seat, shuffling through the papers on her desk; avoiding Kara’s gaze.

Kara hears herself letting out a strangled gasp. She will never regret helping Barry, but not for the first time, does she wish that she could have done things differently. Have left things differently.

Desperately stepping forward, Kara braces her arms on Lena’s desk as she tries to catch her attention. Pleadingly, Kara asks, “Lena, what can I do to fix this?”

Lena pauses and with a document in hand, she looks up at Kara; a small, sad smile on her lips,  
“You were my only friend in National City, Kara Danvers; and I want to trust you again,” Lena starts sincerely, but she shrugs sadly as she continues, “I just don’t know how.”

\---

It has been two days since Kara has spoken to Lena.

And since then, Kara has been respectfully keeping her distance. No matter how much she is aching to see Lena, or to hug her and touch her; Kara is respecting Lena’s wish.

Hugging a pillow tighter to her chest, Kara closes her eyes as she remembers the silently whispered, _“I need some space, Kara,”_ and the silence that followed right after.

Currently, she is sulking in her apartment – after finishing at CatCo early, and with no DEO case, Kara had no choice but to just head straight home.

Everyone around her has noticed her sour mood as well, and surprisingly enough, they have left her alone for the past two days. Although, Kara’s sure that it’s just a matter of time before Alex runs an intervention.

Hearing a knock on her door, Kara sighs heavily thinking how right she is. Alex is here.

Kara opens the door; grumbling with a pout, “Alex, I’m okay I –“ Kara stops mid-sentence, mouth gaping open when she sees who’s on the other side of the door.

 _Lena Luthor_.

\---

Lena waves tentatively at Kara, and Kara immediately shuts her mouth as she lets out a surprised, “Lena!”

Eventually remembering her manners, Kara opens the door even wider as she invites Lena in, with a hurried, “Please come in.”

As Kara steps aside, Lena’s shoulder brushes against her own and she clenches her jaw to prevent herself from gasping at the contact. Once Lena is in, Kara turns around for a moment – both to close the door and to gather herself as well.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your evening like this,” Kara hears Lena’s tentative voice from behind her. Letting out a deep breath, Kara finally turns around to face Lena.

Kara smiles softly at Lena as she adjusts her glasses, “You’re not interrupting, Lena.” Hesitantly, Kara continues, “It’s just, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m surprised that you stopped by.”

Kara watches as Lena crosses her arms. But when Kara notices a small smile appear on Lena’s face, she starts to feel her gloomy mood start to disappear. Shrugging, Lena tells her, “Its okay. I was the one who asked for space after all.”

Mesmerized, Kara watches as Lena bites her lip before she continues, “Its just, well...” Lena tilts her head down as she sighs, and looks back up at Kara through her dark lashes, “Do you still want to be my friend, Kara?” Lena asks her quietly, gently.

Kara jumps a little as she sincerely tells Lena, “Of course, Lena! Of course I still want to be your friend!”

Lena smiles fully at her now, and Kara beams at her right back. After a few moments of simply just staring at each other, Lena clears her throat and that snaps Kara back to attention. Finally, Lena speaks up again, “I just… I need your help, Kara.”

Lena starts pacing in front of her and Kara stays quiet, waiting for Lena to continue. “Do you remember Mina? From two days ago?” Lena asks her, peering curiously at Kara as she stops her pacing.

Kara immediately feels a pang to her chest upon hearing Mina’s name. However, she doesn’t let it show; instead, she simply smiles at Lena, “Of course I remember her.” Tilting her head slightly, Kara curiously asks, “What do you need help with, Lena? I mean, whatever it is, of course I’ll be happy to help.”

Kara notices a slight frown appear on Lena’s face. In a voice that is surprisingly low and sultry, Lena asks, “Are you sure about that, Kara?”

And Kara hears it – a sliver of challenge lacing Lena’s words.

Swallowing harshly, Kara nods her confirmation as she softly tells Lena, “Of course I mean it Lena.”

With Kara’s earnest reply, Lena’s rigid posture softens a little. Kara can hear the hesitation in Lena’s voice as she starts, “I need…” Lena bites her lip, seemingly preventing herself from saying anything more. Lena’s uncharacteristic bashfulness is starting to concern Kara. So, she steps forward and tenderly places a hand on Lena’s shoulder; giving it a slight squeeze of encouragement.

Kara holds her breath as Lena looks at the hand on her shoulder – secretly relieved when Lena doesn’t shrug it off. Sighing, Lena looks at her straight in the eyes again as she says, “I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend this weekend.”

\---

Kara winces as Alex shrieks at her, “You agreed to do what? Kara!” Disapproval drips in Alex’s voice and Kara finds herself slumping even further into her couch.

Kara buries her face in her hands; a dizzying mix of emotions coursing through her.

She feels the couch dip beside her, but she retains her position as she confesses, “She needed me, Alex. And I… I need my friend back.”

Suddenly, Kara finds herself being pulled into a hug. Now surrounded by Alex’s warmth, Kara stops covering her face and buries her head into the crook of Alex’s neck instead.

However, Kara stiffens when she hears Alex’s quiet, careful words, “Friendship? Is that really it, sis?”

Carefully, Kara extracts herself from Alex’s hug as she acts as innocent as she can, “Of course, Alex. What else is there?”

And right after Kara asks the question, she really, _really_ wishes that she hadn’t done so in the first place. Alex stays quiet; she is simply looking at Kara, understanding clear in her expression.

Kara tries to fight it; she tries to _not_ give in. But Alex is just looking at her so _patiently_ , and Kara is tired. She is so, _so_ tired and she just needs someone to _understand_.

“Alex,” Kara starts and she recognizes how _broken_ she sounds; softly admitting, “I think I’m falling for her.”

“Oh, Kara.” Alex coos and Kara finds herself in her sister’s comforting embrace once more. And now with Alex gently rubbing her back, Kara finally allows herself to break.

For _herself_.

For _Lena_.

For the opportunities she’s wasted; the trust she’s lost.

Sniffling quietly, Kara decides in this moment that no, she will not give up.

She _will_ gain Lena’s trust again; even if it was only as a _friend._

Kara wants to be in Lena’s life again, and if pretending to be her girlfriend is the only way to get some piece of her back, Kara will be the best _pretend_ girlfriend there is.

Even if she breaks her own heart in the process.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. what do you guys think? Let me hear your thoughts!
> 
> PS. LENA LUTHOR DESERVES A HUG. 
> 
> PPS. I am still so salty that they cancelled Dracula.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: angsty, cliché, and gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. Full disclosure, I had the entire fic written in my head but the motivation to write it down was kind of hard to find. But then, "Ace Reporter" happened and it motivated me to finish this lol. Anyways, enjoy!

Kara is nervous.

Lena is currently heading over to her apartment so that they can prepare for tomorrow.

Tomorrow is a normal day – a Saturday; nothing special, no big occasion.

Except that  _tomorrow_  is going to be the day where Kara has to pretend to be Lena’s girlfriend.

Tomorrow, Kara will have to swallow down her feelings; she will have to  _touch_  Lena, to hold her, to show her how much she  _loves_  her.

As a  _pretend_  girlfriend.

Except that Kara won’t just be  _pretending_. Not exactly. Because every touch; every  _look_  that she will throw Lena’s way will be  _real_  and it won’t simply be an act.

Kara is so  _screwed_ because everyone tells her that she isn’t a good liar; that she isn’t sneaky – but she  _has_  to be.

Lena can’t find out.

Lena is just looking for a friend right now; someone who can help her with…  _whatever_  she is planning with Mina.

And Kara really can’t jeopardize whatever remaining relationship she has with Lena. She doesn’t want to. Kara’s not sure she can take it if Lena asks for distance again.

She  _needs_ to be close to Lena. Kara craves her presence – the sound of her voice; the exotic smell of her perfume. Kara needs the lightness and ease she feels whenever Lena is with her.

And for that, Kara has to play this role perfectly – become the best pretend girlfriend there is.

And that’s why Lena is coming over now – so that they can flesh out their stories, their  _lies_.

Groaning, Kara sinks even further into her couch, hugging a pillow tighter to her chest; staring up at her ceiling with a frown.

_She hates lying._

Before she can sink further into misery, Kara hears a light knock and she feels her heart skipping a beat.

_Lena is here._

Standing up and trying to calm her racing heart, Kara immediately heads to the door and opens it; a bright smile on her face despite the nerves that she is feeling.

“Lena!” Kara injects as much enthusiasm into her voice, “Please, come in.”

Kara steps aside as Lena timidly steps inside her apartment. Kara takes Lena’s coat and sets it on the rack; after which, they both wordlessly head to Kara’s living room where Kara asks Lena to settle down on her couch.

It’s… awkward, to say the least. Lena is sitting as far away as possible on the small couch and she isn’t meeting Kara’s gaze.

Squirming in her seat, Kara decides to just get through with it and she swallows down her nerves. “So, Lena…” Kara starts and emerald eyes finally meet her own. Adjusting her glasses up her nose, she continues, “Um, about tomorrow…?” Kara’s voice lilts at the end, making it sound more like a question rather than a statement.

Lena visibly flinches. Adjusting her position and turning slightly to the side, Lena is now facing Kara head-on, “Kara, listen. I know what I asked but… maybe we shouldn’t do it. I mean, I can just ask someone else to do it. Or I can just tell Mina that I broke up with my girlfriend.”

Kara’s heart lurches and before she can even protest, Lena is speaking up again, her ramble apparently not done. Honestly, Kara would’ve found all this rambling cute if Lena’s words weren’t tearing through her heart, “I shouldn’t have asked that of you, Kara. I…” Lena pauses, her hands waving in the air as she continues, “I want us to repair our friendship, and this isn’t the best way to start it – with lies and with me, dragging you into my mess.”

Kara feels conflict rage through her. On one hand, she wants to save herself from the inevitable pain of pretending to be Lena’s girlfriend just for a day; on the other, she gets to have that  _one day_. Just one. One spectacular day where she can have Lena – even if it’s just for show.

Finally finding her voice, Kara chooses her words carefully, “Lena… its okay if you really don’t want to do it anymore.” Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Kara continues bravely, “But, the last time you needed me I… I wasn’t there for you, Lena. I want to be here for you now. Let me do this for you.” Kara’s tone is firm and pleading at the same time. 

Kara stays as still as she can and she meets Lena’s gaze unflinchingly. Lena’s face is a mask as she regards Kara quietly – her posture rigid and she definitely has her guards up.

Finally, Lena sighs and her posture relaxes. Kara can finally feel herself breathe again and her lips turn up into a small smile as Lena smiles at her slightly as well.

Clearing her throat after her somewhat passionate plea, Kara asks curiously, “So um, if you don’t mind me asking…” Kara bites her lip in hesitation, but at Lena’s slight nod, Kara continues, “So you told Mina that you were dating someone?”

Lena averts her gaze and Kara can see a slight blush appear on her cheeks. Kara doesn’t say anything and she allows Lena to gather her thoughts.

Finally, Lena meets her gaze again and probably for the first time since Kara’s met her; Lena looks bashful, her voice timid, “I did.”

Kara is taken by surprise when Lena suddenly stands up and starts pacing in front of her. Again, Kara stays quiet, respecting Lena’s silence.

Kara watches as Lena runs a hand through her hair as she sighs heavily. Kara can see Lena squaring her shoulders as she finally turns to face Kara again. With her voice full of resignation, Lena starts to explain, “Two days ago, when she showed up to my office, I was honestly surprised. The last time I saw her…” Lena bites her lip, her voice quivering a bit, “She told me she didn’t want to see me again.”

Kara gasps at that and she feels a burning desire to ask,  _“Why?”_

_Why didn’t Mina want to see her again?_

_Why did Mina show up now?_

Kara can feel the questions at the tip of her tongue, but she doesn’t voice them out. However, it must show plainly in her face as Lena chuckles a bit sardonically. Lena’s eyes narrow and again, Kara fights the urge to fidget as Lena sharply asks, “You’re curious, aren’t you? 

Kara shrugs and she refuses to cower under Lena’s gaze, “Well, I would like to know you, your history.” Right after Kara says it, she panics that Lena might realize her  _real_  reason for asking, so Kara immediately covers it up with a hasty, yet hopefully believable excuse, “I mean, I just want to understand in case she asks, you know?”

Kara feels herself panic; she stands up too and starts pacing as well, “I mean, I’ll be your girlfriend you know? And I would like to know more about you; your past; your different experiences. Where you went to school. And really, you don’t even have to talk about your history with her specifically! Just…” Kara stops pacing and she looks at Lena shyly, finally realizing that she was rambling, “I want to be a good girlfriend, Lena. And part of that is getting to know you.”

Wincing internally, Kara is hoping that Lena didn’t notice that she didn’t even include the word “ _pretend”._

Kara adjusts her glasses nervously as Lena just stares at her silently, seemingly contemplating her reply. Finally, Lena tilts her head faintly to the side, her voice full of curiosity as she asks quietly, “Is that the only reason why you want to get to know me, Kara? To perfect the role as my pretend girlfriend?”

Kara inhales sharply, finally realizing how her words sounded. She takes a step forward, passionately denying, “Of course not, Lena! You… you’re my friend.” Kara smiles genuinely at Lena, her voice going soft as she admits, “I’ve always wanted to get to know you better – even without all of  _this_.” Kara waves a hand in the air, silently indicating their situation.

Lena softens at Kara’s admission too and they end up simply standing there, just looking at each other.

Kara’s not sure how long they stay in that position until Lena clears her throat and indicates to the couch, saying “I think… I think we need to sit down for this.” Lena takes a seat first and Kara immediately follows – this time, it’s Kara who intentionally sits as far away from Lena as possible.

If Lena notices Kara’s position, she doesn’t say anything.

Kara watches as Lena steeples her fingers together in her lap. Looking down, Lena starts in a tentative voice, “I really don’t know where to start, to be honest.”

Feeling a pang in her chest, Kara tells Lena softly, “Lena…” Kara starts, trying to capture Lena’s attention. When Lena looks back up at her, Kara continues with a soft smile, “You can tell me about her. I’m here to listen, okay?” And Kara aches to reach out; to hold Lena’s hands; to give it an encouraging squeeze.

But she doesn’t.

She  _can’t_.

Because once she starts touching Lena, she might not be able to stop.

Instead, Kara watches as Lena sighs and finally starts to open up, “I guess I should start with what happened to us.” Kara nods slightly and she leans slightly to the side, her arm settling against the back of the couch.

Lena’s tone grows a touch softer; her smile growing fond, “I guess, long story short is that she was my best friend in university. We met at the library during our freshman year and I was… captivated.”

Kara swallows harshly, as she finally starts to  _understand_ ; finally starts to get an idea of where this is going.

With a heaviness settling inside her, Kara makes sure that her smile doesn’t waver as Lena continues, “We just  _clicked_. And she… she never saw me as a Luthor, Kara.” Lena’s voice is full of awe, as if she still can’t believe that someone will see past through her last name. “And despite our different majors, despite our busy schedules, we still ended up spending a lot of time together and I…” Lena hesitates, and she looks away for a moment. After a beat, she looks at Kara again as she admits in a whisper, “I fell for her.”

Speaking despite the lump in her throat, Kara asks carefully, “What happened, Lena?”

Lena laughs without humor, her voice going hard, “What  _always_  happens in movies, in TV shows – she met a  _boy._  Jonathon.”

After hearing the name, it finally clicks in Kara’s mind as she remembers Lena’s sharp question to Mina,  _“You’re still together?”_

Lena runs a hand through her hair, frustration clear in her movements and her voice as she continues, “They met our junior year and I was losing  _her_. She was completely enamored with him and by our senior year, they were already talking about marriage and I… I didn’t want to lose her, Kara.”

Kara remains silent as Lena gathers herself before continuing, “I deluded myself into thinking that if I just said something; if I just let her know how I feel, that maybe I stood a chance but well…” Lena trails off with a shrug. Kara sees the quick flash of pain in her eyes before Lena breaks their gaze by looking down at her lap.

And Kara can’t help it anymore – she can’t stand seeing Lena like  _this_.

Slowly, Kara reaches out and she settles a hand on top of Lena’s. Lena stiffens at Kara’s touch at first; but then, she turns her hands palm up, and gives Kara’s hand a slight squeeze before she extracts them from underneath Kara’s hold.

Dejection coursing through her, Kara slowly extracts her hand as well and places it back on her own lap.

Kara hears Lena sighing heavily before she looks back up and continues, “Then one night, I could no longer help myself. I was just so overwhelmed with love for her and I… I kissed her. She pushed me away, we fought, and she said that she no longer wanted to see me.”

Lena runs a hand through her hair again, confusion and a bit of  _hope_  lacing her voice, “Then she showed up at my office two days ago.” At this, Lena looks at Kara, wonder in her expression, “And it’s been  _years_ , but she’s talking to me again, Kara. When we talked in my office; when we were catching up, it felt like I had my best friend again. And I want her back. After  _everything_  that’s happened lately…” Lena trails off, her smile falling a little, “I need her friendship back.”

Kara feels like kryptonite is being injected into her system; her entire being is just  _aching_.

And yet, she can’t tear her eyes away from Lena.

She looks hopeful and…  _happy_.

Happiness – that’s something that Kara hasn’t been able to give Lena lately.

But if Mina Murray can give her that?

Kara will do everything in her power to bring them back together.

\---

Despite the tightness in her chest, Kara continues smiling at Lena; making sure to keep her voice even as she asks, “I’m sorry Lena, but if you want your friend back, maybe the two of you should hang out by yourselves?” Carefully, Kara continues, “I mean, of course you can still use my name if she asks about your  _girlfriend_ , but um, why do you need me at dinner tomorrow?”

At this, Lena’s expression turns shy as she admits, “Well, it’s honestly so  _juvenile_.”

Lena bites her lip and Kara finds her eyes dropping at the action, but she immediately brings her gaze back up as Lena clears her throat continuing, “I just… I didn’t want her to pity me, Kara. I guess I just didn’t want her to know that even after all this time, I’m still  _alone_. So, it just slipped.”

Lena shrugs nonchalantly as she continues, “So yes, I told her that I have a girlfriend; that there’s someone waiting for me at home. But then, she suddenly wanted me to bring this  _someone_  to dinner and well… here we are.” Lena gestures vaguely between them and Kara can notice her stiffening again; as if she’s preparing for Kara to berate her or something.

Quietly, Kara informs Lena, “Lena, its okay.” Letting out a light laugh, Kara tries to diffuse the tension, her tone turning slightly playful, “So, I guess we should come up with the story right?”

At Lena’s arching brow, Kara continues thoughtfully, “The story about how we got together? How long we’ve been together – that sort of thing, I guess.”

Kara notices the tension in Lena’s shoulder easing off as she chuckles slightly as well, “I guess you really are a reporter. Wanting to make sure that you’ve got all your details right.”

Kara flushes at that and before she can say anything, Lena adds in, “But you’re right.” Tilting her head slightly, Lena regards Kara curiously, “Maybe we should stick as close to reality as possible? We can tell her we met when you came in for an interview, became friends, and somewhere in between,” Lena makes quick air quotes while saying, “we fell in love between all the conversations and laughter.”

Lena’s tone is laced with humor and sarcasm, “At  _that_  point of the story, our acting chops will have to come in.”

The pang that Kara feels in her chest grows and she feels like it’s about to swallow her whole.

 _“My acting chops are being tested right now,”_ Kara thinks ironically to herself. Smiling despite everything, Kara nods slightly in agreement, “Yeah, actually that sounds about right. We can do that.”

Again, a thought passes through Kara’s mind as she realizes,  _“Well, that’s what happened to me anyway, so I guess I won’t be acting much after all.”_

\---

Kara wasn’t able to get much sleep, not that she needs it much, but still.

It was a long, restless night.

_Today’s the day._

Kara is currently heading over to Lena’s apartment, deciding to take a cab rather than flying there. After all, she needs time – time to think; time to prepare herself for what’s to come.

It was a short ride; barely 30 minutes, and Kara can feel herself panicking again as she stands outside Lena’s door. Kara is an hour early for their dinner, but Lena had asked Kara to come ahead of time.

After all, it has to look like Kara regularly spends time at her girlfriend’s apartment.

“ _Pretend girlfriend,”_ Kara corrects herself furiously. “ _Because this”_ , she reminds herself,  _“this is all just part of the plan”_.

Taking a deep breath, Kara finally brings her hand up and knocks lightly on Lena’s door. Kara didn’t have to wait that long before the door opens and she finds her breath being taken away.

Lena Luthor looks stunning.

Of course she always looks beautiful, but today she’s just…  _absolutely breathtaking_. 

And Kara stands there gaping before she hears Lena loudly clearing her throat, immediately breaking Kara out of her daze.

Stuttering, Kara adjusts her glasses as she blurts out, “Lena! You… you look stunning! I mean, not that you don’t always look beautiful but today, wow just, um.” Kara gulps, realizing that she’s just blurting out one compliment after another but she honestly doesn’t care because, “ _Wow_ ,” Kara finishes breathlessly.

Kara’s gaze immediately darts up to Lena’s face again as she hears her chuckling nervously. Kara watches as Lena brings a hand up to the back of her neck, looking up at Kara shyly. In a small voice, Lena compliments her as well, a small smile gracing her lips, “Thank you, Kara. And you look beautiful as well.”

Clearing her throat once more, Lena steps aside as she gestures for Kara to get inside, “And thank you again, for coming in early. For going along with my plan.”

Nodding, Kara finally steps inside Lena’s apartment. Taking off her coat, Kara studies her surroundings; takes in the  _feel_  of Lena’s home. It is so unbelievably Lena and Kara finds herself wanting to spend more time with her here, or anywhere really – outside of this  _act_  that they’re doing. 

Kara follows Lena as the latter leads her towards the living room. They both settle wordlessly on the couch before Kara breaks the silence between them again.

Kara looks at Lena gently, waving a hand dismissively in the air as she says, “You don’t have to thank me, Lena.” Fiddling with her glasses, Kara adds in a stutter, “I…I’m trying to be a better friend. Of course I’d be happy to help you with whatever you need.”

The word  _friend_  burns in Kara’s tongue, but she’s careful not to let it show. Instead, she smiles genuinely at Lena – after all, she  _does_  mean it.

Kara will do anything to help her.

\---

They spend the hour simply talking.

At first, they were polishing their story, their lies. But eventually, they ended up talking about random things.

That is until they hear a knock on the door signaling the arrival of their guest.

 _“Mina Murray is here,”_  Kara thinks to herself as she straightens up in her seat. Kara starts to stand up but then, Lena places a hand on her knee, effectively stopping her and short-circuiting her brain at the same time.

Kara’s wearing a skirt and Lena just touched her  _bare_  knee.

And  _Rao_ , Kara isn’t prepared for the barrage of emotions that  _that_  single touch brings her.

So she stays still, would probably be unable to stand even if Lena asks her to. Feeling a blush creep up on her neck, Kara clears her throat as Lena gets up saying, “I’ll get it.”

Kara shakes her head as she finally gathers her thoughts again. Standing up, she firmly tells Lena, “We should greet her together. I mean, that’s more couple-y right? Welcoming guests together?” Kara does her best to  _not_  fidget as Lena stares at her intently. But then the knocking starts again, effectively breaking their gaze.

Kara breathes out a sigh of relief when Lena simply nods at her. Finally, Lena turns around and heads for the door and Kara immediately follows after her. Once they are in front of the door, they look at each other and they both let out a sigh, visibly squaring their shoulders as they prepare themselves for the act that they are about to start.

Tentatively, Kara reaches out and she places a hand at the small of Lena’s back, and she feels relief course through her when Lena smiles genuinely at her in response. Finally, they face forward again as Lena opens the door, finally revealing their guest.

\---

After exchanging a few pleasantries, all three of them finally head towards Lena’s dining room where they all settle in. Their casual conversation continues throughout the appetizers but as they finally start their main course meal, Kara braces herself as Mina clears her throat and regards Kara curiously.

Setting her cutlery down, Mina’s gaze shifts to Lena as well as she finally asks, “I hate to be rude but….” Looking between Lena and Kara, Mina continues, curiosity burning in her tone, “Honestly, I was a bit surprised when I found out you two are dating. It’s just well, you two seemed tense with each other the last time I saw you.”

Unwillingly, Kara feels herself stiffening at that, but thankfully Lena saves her from answering as she replies lightly, “Admittedly, we were having some issues but we’ve settled it.” Kara smiles tightly but then she relaxes when Lena faces her and settles a hand on top of her own. At that, Kara lets go of her fork and she turns her hand palm up; gently holding Lena’s hand.

They smile at each other softly and Kara has to remind herself that this isn’t real; that this is just an  _act_  for Mina’s benefit. The thought of their pretend relationship dampers Kara’s mood once again, but she’s careful not to let it show. Instead, she squeezes Lena’s hand as she continues to smile adoringly at her.

Their intense gaze is broken when they hear Mina clearing her throat. With one last squeeze to Lena’s hand, Kara finally lets go as she takes ahold of her cutlery again; facing Mina once more.

Finally, they hear Mina speaking up again as she says with a smile, “You’re adorable together.”

Kara blushes at that but she says nothing and smiles at Mina instead. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Lena nodding simply, but she remains quiet otherwise as well.

\---

After that somewhat awkward exchange, the rest of their dinner passes quietly as they all finish their meals. After which, they all proceed to Lena’s living room – Kara and Lena sitting close together on one end of the couch and Mina on the other; all three of them sipping on wine.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Mina starts the conversation again as she inquires, “So, a reporter and a CEO huh? How did that start?” Mina asks, interest clear in her tone.

 _“Here we go.”_ Kara thinks to herself before she answers somewhat vaguely, “Well as you know, I’m a reporter and um, it’s totally cliché but I fell for her, you know? Somewhere in between everything.” Kara fidgets in her seat adjusting her glasses up her nose.

Mina chuckles softly, setting her wine glass down on the coffee table. After that, she shifts fully to her side; resting her arm on the back of the couch as she rests her head on it. Still smiling, Mina continues to prod for information, “I mean, I hope you don’t mind me asking but… what made you fall for her?”

Before Kara can begin to answer  _that_  question, Mina laughs as her gaze turns to Lena then back to Kara; expression turning shy, “I’m sorry, if that’s too personal. It’s just…” Shifting slightly, Mina’s expression turns a bit serious as she continues, “I would like to get to know the woman who has captured my friend’s heart you know?” Kara notices that Mina’s expression has turned sharp; something more than curiosity lacing her tone. At the thought, Kara can’t help but think,  _“Am I getting a shovel talk right in front of Lena?”_

Apparently, Kara isn’t the only one to notice as she feels Lena tensing beside her; her tone quiet but the reproach in it is clear. “Mina…”

Before Lena can continue, Kara places a hand on Lena’s knee and pats it gently. Looking at Lena, Kara simply smiles at her as she says softly, “Its okay, Lena.”

At that, Kara turns back to look at Mina. Kara looks at her straight in the eyes as she sincerely and simply states, “Well… who wouldn’t fall for a girl like her?”

Mina tilts her head slightly to the side and she regards Kara with a single brow raising in curiosity. Kara feels another burning gaze coming from her side, but she pays it no mind as she continues to look at Mina candidly.

Finally, Mina speaks up again, “That’s a vague non-answer. Come on,” Kara watches as Mina shifts forward in interest, mischief lacing her voice, “Tell me. Imagine Lena isn’t here.”

And Kara can’t help but laugh ironically at that because Lena is  _so close_  – Kara can feel the heat of her body and smell her perfume and she’s looking at Kara so intently it’s hard to imagine she isn’t there.

Still chuckling lightly, Kara fidgets with her glasses as she clears her throat; flushing furiously as she tries to stall, “Are you really going to make me say it?”

Mina stays quiet; brow still raised indicating her curiosity. Sighing, Kara decides to give in and she decides that she’s going to be honest. Unable to lie about  _this_ , she’ll reveal how she feels and deny it later on – she’ll simply tell Lena that it was just an act; just simple words to make Mina  _believe_.

Just like their plan.

Straightening in her seat, Kara clears her throat as she starts carefully, “Well… a girl, or more accurately, a  _woman_  like her. I mean, she’s Lena Luthor you know?” Kara chances a glance at Lena and Lena’s staring at her so intensely that Kara immediately looks away before Lena gets the chance to see the truth behind her words.  

Instead, Kara faces Mina again as she continues, “Powerful CEO of L-Corp. But more than that, she’s wildly intelligent and witty; but she’s also a bit of a nerd when it comes to her inventions but she’s still really cool! And well, she  _is_  extremely beautiful – and I don’t just mean her looks. She’s one of the strongest people I’ve ever met and um, you can you know,” Finally noticing that she was rambling, Kara tugs at her glasses; looking down as she continues shyly, “You can stop me any time with the compliments if they're becoming... you know, a bit too much.”

Kara almost flies out of her seat as she feels Lena’s arm encircle her waist. Kara allows herself to be pulled as Lena tugs her closer and presses a kiss to her cheek. Kara blushes instantly; even more so when Lena stays close to her, her voice full of reverence as she simply whispers, “Darling…”

Kara can’t take it anymore. She stands up abruptly, frantically excusing herself with some lame pretext of grabbing another bottle of wine.

Successfully making her escape, Kara braces her hands on the kitchen counter; breathing deeply as she reigns her emotions back in again.

She  _knows_ that she just sold their act; but again, she has to remind herself that that’s all this is – an act, a lie. She wanted to be honest about how she felt; to make it more believable, to make herself look like the perfect  _girlfriend._ But thinking back to the things she’s said, Kara is afraid that she has revealed too much of how she truly feels.

Sighing heavily, Kara straightens up and she brings a shaky hand up to push her glasses back up her nose, getting ready to head back to the living room. Turning around, Kara honest to Rao squeals as she comes face-to-face with the woman who has her so conflicted.

Probably anticipating her surprise, Lena immediately cups a hand over Kara’s mouth, effectively muffling her sound of surprise. With her heart pounding hard in her chest, Kara brings a hand up and removes Lena’s hand over her mouth; shaking her head slightly as she berates herself internally,  _“Rao, was I really that distracted? So full of thoughts of Lena that I didn’t even hear her come in?”_

Trying to calm down, Kara quietly asks, “Lena! What are you doing here?”

Kara finds herself stepping back; her back hitting the kitchen counter as Lena steps closer to her. Kara swallows harshly as she hears the quiet, yet sultry tone of Lena’s voice as she starts, “Well, you were taking too long and I…” Kara can’t help but look down as Lena bites her lip, but she immediately brings her gaze back up as Lena continues bashfully, “I was worried.”

A little breathlessly, Kara asks, “Worried?”

Lena looks so concerned and she is looking up at Kara so sincerely as she reveals, “I know you don’t like lying, Kara. I’m sorry that you’ve had to say some pretty big lies back there.”

Upon hearing Lena’s words, Kara feels like screaming. She wants to shake Lena and tell her that everything she’s said to Mina is the truth and that the only lie she’s telling tonight is this game of pretend.

But Kara doesn’t do it; instead, she smiles sweetly at Lena and tells her, “Its okay, Lena. I wasn’t lying completely anyway.”

Upon seeing Lena’s arched brow, Kara panics and she immediately backtracks saying, “I mean, of course I’m not in love with you or anything like that!” Gesticulating wildly with her hands, Kara takes a deep breath as she looks at Lena genuinely, “I just… I meant it when I said that you’re smart, beautiful, and strong. And you’re… you’re an amazing woman, Lena. I don’t have to lie about that.” Kara finishes a little breathlessly, her voice growing quieter towards the end.

Kara tries not to fidget under Lena’s intense stare – emerald eyes are regarding her so carefully, so  _thoroughly_  and Kara feels like Lena is seeing right through her lies; her pretense.

Finally, Kara sighs in relief when Lena gives her a small, genuine smile instead as she gently says, “Thank you, Kara.”

A comfortable silence settles between them in that moment – genuine smiles painted on their faces as they continue to look at each other quietly.

That is until Kara hears the scraping of a chair and muted footsteps headed towards the kitchen. An idea suddenly popping in her mind, Kara suddenly steps forward and she grabs Lena gently by the waist, twisting them and effectively switching their positions.

Lena’s back is now against the counter and Kara has her trapped. Stepping even closer, Kara brings her hands up and she cups Lena’s cheeks as she leans down, quietly whispering, “Just go with it, please.”

Lena’s eyes are wide and Kara can see a flicker of uncertainty on her expression. But then, she nods her assent; her hands settling on Kara’s waist, gripping her tightly.

At that, Kara finally closes the remaining distance between their faces – angling her body carefully so that it looks like she’s kissing Lena fully when in reality, she’s just kissing the corner of Lena’s lips.

After a beat, they hear Mina’s startled voice as she exclaims, “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. Let me just get back to the living room and allow you to um, finish.”

Before either Kara or Lena can say anything, Mina is already out of there leaving Kara to face the consequences of her sudden action.

Immediately letting go of her hold of Lena’s face, Kara steps back and she looks at Lena sheepishly, “I’m sorry, I just… I figured we were gone too long and um… I always see it in the movies you know? Couples escaping somewhere to um… make-out.” Kara stutters throughout her words, blushing furiously as she looks at everywhere but at Lena.

Kara is surprised when she simply hears Lena chuckling and Kara’s gaze immediately shifts back to her. Kara finds herself at the end of Lena’s amused gaze; affection clear in her expression, “Don’t worry about it, Kara. That was… that was a perfect act for Mina to witness.”

Kara nods eagerly at that and she watches as Lena holds out a hand for her to take. Without further hesitation, Kara clasps Lena’s hands as they finally head back to the living room together.

\---

Settling back down on the couch, Kara looks at Mina sheepishly as she apologizes, “Um, I’m sorry about that…”

Before she can even finish, Mina waves her off saying, “Don’t apologize for that, Kara. Your words earlier were lovely and I’m guessing both of you got ah – carried away.” Mina teases with a chuckle and Kara once again feels herself blushing. Discreetly looking at her side, she notices Lena blushing slightly too.

Kara thinks of something to say; some form of excuse but Lena beats her to it, saying, “Oh, I’m sure you understand, Mina. I mean, you are dating a reporter too after all. You know they're good with words.”

At Lena’s words, Kara notices as Mina’s expression shifts from amusement to sadness. The mood in the room suddenly changes, especially when they hear Mina’s soft confession, “We’re friends, Lee. But no, Jonathon and I are no longer together. I’m not dating anyone, Lena.”

Kara doesn’t know what to say, she simply stares at Mina; a flurry of emotions overwhelming her as a single thought occupies her mind,  _“Mina’s single too.”_

Thankfully, Kara doesn’t have to say anything as Lena gets up and moves to sit closer to Mina. Kara watches as Lena immediately wraps her hands around Mina’s shoulders; she doesn’t say anything but she simply tugs her closer for a hug.

And Kara can see it – it’s obvious that this is something that they used to do a lot and that despite the years of separation, there is still something  _there_ – something that Kara isn’t privy to.

Kara watches them quietly, allowing them to have their moment. But then, Lena looks back at her and Kara can see conflict and confusion swirling in Lena’s emerald eyes. Kara smiles tightly at her and at that moment, she decides to step aside so that Lena and Mina can talk further in private.

Gently, Kara starts, “Um, hey,” Mina lifts her head from Lena’s shoulder and Kara finds herself at the end of two emotional gazes.

Clearing her throat, Kara continues, “Why don’t you guys stay here and talk? I can go and let you catch up.” Kara throws a look at Lena, urging her silently to take this moment. Luckily, Lena understands her message and she simply nods at Kara.

Kara starts to get up but before she heads out, she carefully leans over and she presses a tender, lingering kiss to Lena’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't make you guys wait anymore so here's the next chapter.

Kara spends the next two days distracting herself. She hasn’t heard anything from Lena and Kara doesn’t mind, of course she doesn’t – Lena’s just bonding with her friend again.

So she immerses herself with DEO missions, taking down as many bad guys as she can. Today, she finds herself concentrating over a puff piece that Snapper has assigned to her. She could have finished this article hours ago, but she’s stretching it out and she’s cutting it close to the deadline – keeping her mind occupied with _this_ article rather than the one she saw from a gossip magazine earlier.

It was a candid snapshot of Lena and Mina together. At a restaurant. Seemingly on a date; at least to Kara’s eyes anyway.

Kara couldn’t help herself – she bought the magazine and quickly read the short article that accompanied it on page 6: _“Gal Pals: Lena Luthor, enigmatic CEO of L-Corp was spotted having lunch with Doctor Mina Murray, a renowned neurosurgeon from Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. According to sources, the two women went to the same university and were quiet close. Doctor Murray is currently in National City attending a medical conference but it seems like she’s making time for her dear old friend.”_

The magazine is stashed at the bottom of her bag now, but she can still recall the picture-perfect image of Lena and Mina. But more than anything, Kara remembers the way that Lena looked – she’s leaning forward in her seat, her hands presumably waving around, and she has a huge smile on her face. She looks happy – truly and genuinely _happy_ in Mina’s presence.

Kara is abruptly pulled out of her musings when she feels the vibration of her phone. Sighing heavily, she grabs her phone and frowns when she sees the message from Alex: _“Supergirl, we need you at L-Corp. Now.”_

Dread curls in Kara’s stomach and before she can reply, she hears Snapper screaming for her. Kara wants to ignore him, but she has an idea of what he must want so she rushes to his office instead.

Clenching her jaw, Kara waits for whatever her boss has to say, “Ponytail! Forget that puff piece I made you write. Go to L-Corp, _now_.” Upon hearing his words, Kara’s apprehension doubles and she doesn’t even let Snapper finish as she immediately says, “On it.”

\---

Kara sees choppers flying overhead L-Corp and multiple news vans outside the building. Inside the police cordon, Kara sees black vans and NCPD squad cars and she immediately scans the crowd for familiar faces. Finally spotting Alex and Maggie, Kara immediately lands next to them, urgently asking, “Where’s Lena?”

Alex turns to her immediately and Kara feels dread pooling in her stomach as she sees her expression.

Before Alex can answer her however, she hears a familiar voice and Kara can feel herself breathe again, “I’m right here, Supergirl.”

Kara swiftly spins around and she sees Lena right behind her. Kara’s eyes narrow as she spots the bandage on Lena’s forehead and she takes a step forward, only to be stopped by Lena’s raised hand, “ _Don’t_ , please. I’m okay.” 

Kara freezes in her spot and before she can say anything, Lena continues, her voice hard and seemingly devoid of emotion, “They’re holding Mina hostage.”

Lena looks so aloof in this moment; straight posture and chin proudly jutting out – she looks calm and composed, every bit the CEO. But Kara knows better; after all, she heard the slight trembling in Lena’s voice as she mentioned Mina’s name and Kara can see that she’s clearly holding back tears.

So, Kara makes up her mind and she squares her shoulders; turning towards L-Corp and preparing to fly off, ready to save Mina – only to be prevented by a hand grasping her cape, effectively stopping her flight.

With a frown marring her face, Kara turns on her heel and she meets the concerned gaze of Alex.

In a hard voice, Alex informs her, “Agent Schott detected Kryptonite signatures in there, Supergirl.” Alex’s voice turns quiet as she speaks through gritted teeth, “And there could be bombs in there. You can’t go, it’s too dangerous for you.”

Apparently, Alex’s voice wasn’t _that_ low as Kara hears a panicked voice exclaim, “Bombs?”

Kara and Alex simultaneously turn towards Lena and Kara can see fear and worry all over her expression. Wanting to calm her down, Kara assures her, “Don’t worry Miss Luthor, I’ll get Doctor Murray for you.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara can see Alex about to speak up but Kara throws a hard expression at her, making her intention clear: _“I have to do this.”_ Alex looks at her carefully and Kara doesn’t back down. After a beat, Alex lets out a deep sigh and she nods faintly, pinning Kara with another hard stare, _“Be careful.”_

Kara nods back, understanding her sister’s silent message. Finally, she turns around to fly off but once again, her flight is interrupted when she hears a desperate whisper, “Kara, wait!”

Eyes widening, Kara spins around as she asks a little breathlessly, “What did you just call me?”

Kara can feel Alex stiffening beside her as well but she pays her no mind, her attention solely on Lena. Finally, Lena speaks up as she reveals, “Kara, I know it’s you. Please, you don’t have to do this.”

Worry coating her voice, Lena steps even closer, her hands now grasping both of Kara’s shoulders, “I’m worried about Mina, but… but I can’t let you get hurt.”

Kara swallows harshly and she considers denying her identity. But then she stares into emerald eyes and she just _can’t_ do it any longer. She doesn’t deny it anymore because she is _so tired_ of all the pretending – tired of all of the different roles that she has to play – Supergirl, Kara Danvers, girlfriend.

So, Kara simply raises her hands and she removes Lena’s hands on her shoulders. Not wanting to let her go just yet, Kara clasps Lena’s hands on her own as she smiles down at her stating, “Don’t worry, Lena. I’ll get her back safe.”

Kara can feel Lena’s hands tightening around her own as she vehemently says, “No! I heard what Agent Danvers said – they have Kryptonite, Kara and it could kill you!” Taking a deep breath, Lena’s tone turns soft as she says, “National City needs you, Supergirl. And I…” Kara watches as Lena bites her lip and she looks down for a moment, seemingly collecting herself. Finally, she looks back at Kara as she continues, “I need my friend, Kara. I need you.”

Kara can feel a wave of emotions coursing through her. But then, she remembers Mina; she remembers how happy Lena is whenever she is in Mina’s presence, how light and cheerful and _free_ she looks whenever they’re together. Kara remembers Lena’ stories; how she speaks about Mina; and how she admitted, _“It felt like I had my best friend again and I want her back.”_

Instead of saying anything, Kara remains silent and she simply tugs Lena closer; engulfing her in a hug and not even caring who can see them in this moment.

Finally, she pushes Lena back and with one last look, Kara flies off to save the woman who has Lena’s heart.

\---

Kara blinks up slowly; her head is pounding and she squints at the light above her, still groggy and confused. Slowly, she starts to regain her senses despite still feeling weak. Kara starts to reacquaint herself with her body and her surroundings as she realizes where she is – the DEO.

Panic washing over her, Kara tries to get up only to be stopped by a searing pain in her chest and a soft hand on her shoulder. Lying back down, Kara tries to catch her breath – only to have it hitch again when she sees the person who stopped her from getting up – Mina.

Kara opens her mouth to speak but Mina beats her to it by saying, “First of all, let me just say thank you for saving my life, Supergirl.” Mina starts to move around; checking Kara’s IV and vital signs, “I know I’m not the first person that you want to see right now, but I…”

At this point, Mina stops everything that she is doing and she gently places a hand on Kara’s shoulder. Mina meets Kara’s gaze sincerely as she softly says, “I don’t know how to thank you. And this –“ Kara watches as Mina waves her hand around, indicating their surroundings, “This is something that I’m good at and I wanted to do this for you. I figured it’s the least I could do.”

Kara’s head is still spinning but she forges through the grogginess and pain as she sits up and against the headboard. Grasping the hand on her shoulder, Kara speaks up and she winces internally at how weak her voice sounds, “I’m glad you’re safe, Doctor Murray.” Biting her lip, Kara hesitates slightly but decides to continue, “And… there is one other thing that you can do for me.”

At that, Mina visibly perks up and eagerness laces her tone as she says with a smile, “ _Anything_ , Supergirl. Just name it.”

Kara can’t believe that she’s about say _this_. But then flashes of a bright smile and eyes twinkling with joy flashes through her mind and Kara’s decision is made, “Take care of Lena?”

At her words, Mina’s face falls and confusion is clear in her expression but she still assures Kara by saying, “Of course.”

Kara smiles at that and she slips down again, finally succumbing to sleep once more.

\---

The next time that Kara wakes up, her head is no longer pounding and she feels her strength fully restored. However, she doesn’t get up and she chooses to continue laying down, wallowing in her thoughts and misery.

 _“I have no right to be miserable. I should be happy!”_ Kara berates herself internally, _“Mina is safe and now… now Lena has her love back.”_

Kara can feel herself tearing up but then she hears someone clearing their throat and Kara looks to her side; seeing a hesitant Lena by the door. Kara smiles tenderly at her and she sits up without any difficulties.

Slightly amused, Kara watches Lena rushing towards her – arms outstretched, obviously ready to catch Kara if she falls. Chuckling lightly, Kara assures her, “I’m okay now, Lena.”

Despite her assurance, Lena still closes the distance between them quickly and _oh_ – Kara finds herself being hugged very tightly. Lena buries her head in the crook of Kara’s neck and Kara can do nothing but encircle her arms around Lena’s waist. Shortly, Kara can feel wetness trickling down her neck and she can feel Lena’s body trembling with silent tears _._

Kara is confused but she doesn’t let Lena go; instead, she adjusts their position and she carefully tugs Lena up so that she is now sitting partially on Kara’s lap and on the sun bed. Kara isn’t sure how much time passes as she continues to rub comforting circles on Lena’s back. Finally, Lena’s trembling starts to subside and Kara can’t help but smile a little at Lena’s cute little hiccups.

After a moment, Kara feels Lena slowly pulling back and when their gazes meet again, Kara finds herself completely enamored by the woman in her arms. Finally, Lena pulls back completely as she stands up and straightens her clothes.

Kara watches her with a slight frown, a hint of disappointment coursing through her. But then, Lena settles beside her again; sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kara straightens up when Lena tenderly takes ahold of the hand closest to her and she looks at Kara shyly from beneath dark lashes.

Finally breaking the silence between them, Lena starts timidly, “I have to apologize to you, Kara.”

Kara startles at the apology and she immediately tells Lena, “Lena, what happened at L-Corp was not your fault and –”

Before Kara can say anything else, she sees Lena shaking her head as she cuts Kara off, “That’s … that’s not what I’m apologizing for.”

Tilting her head to the side, Kara regards Lena curiously. Lena must see her confusion and she sighs deeply before she continues, “When you got back from your… _family emergency_ , I know I said some really hurtful things.” Kara is about to say something but again, Lena cuts her off with a slight squeeze to her hand.

Pleading evident in her voice, Lena says, “Please, let me say this Kara.” Acquiescing, Kara nods for Lena to continue.

Using the hand that isn’t holding Kara’s own, Lena runs a hand through her hair as she speaks up again, “Accusing you of only befriending me for the stories, pushing you away; I… I was being _petty,_ Kara.”

Kara can feel Lena’s grip on her hand tightening; her voice sounding more desperate, “After everything that happened with my mother, I needed you beside me and Kara… you weren’t there.”

Kara flinches at that but she doesn’t say anything; instead, she listens intently to Lena, ready to take whatever she has to say, “And I was so confused because I saw you, Supergirl, flying around National City and you were saving everyone else but _me_.”

Understanding finally dawns on Kara and again, she wishes that she could have done things differently before she left to help Barry.

Kara’s musings are cut-short when she hears Lena’s shaky voice continuing, “And then both you and Mina showed up to my office on the same day and you were both acting so _naturally_ , like nothing was wrong and I… it was too much, too fast and I lashed out, Kara.”

Lena’s gaze is unwavering and so apologetic and Kara can’t find it in herself to look away, “I lashed out at _you_ ; not at Mina, and it was then that I realized that a part of me is truly a Luthor.”

At that last statement, Kara could no longer help herself as she rebukes Lena gently, “Lena, don’t say that.”

Surprisingly, Lena cracks a smile at her reproach and she waves Kara off saying, “Not the murderous, psychopathic part, no. But…” Kara watches as Lena’s smile drops; turning serious again as she continues, “Luthors, we… we don’t do well with loss. Particularly, losing things… _people_ that we truly care about.”

Upon hearing Lena’s words, a small flicker of hope blooms in Kara’s chest but she holds her tongue and she keeps herself from expecting too much. Again, she says nothing allowing Lena to continue, “That day, seeing you and Mina again; both of you coming back into my life after I’ve lost you… I realized that I could only let one of you in. Mina.”

Kara is _indestructible_ – she is honest to Rao _bulletproof_ and she can withstand bombs and missile explosions and yet, Lena’s words absolutely _shatter_ her.

Kara tries to hide it, tries to keep her emotions away from her face but oh, Lena can read her so well and when Kara looks down, she immediately feels soft hands underneath her chin; bringing her gaze back up.

Tenderly, Lena’s thumb caresses Kara’s cheek and Kara finally realizes that her tears have fallen and _oh Rao_ , she is so embarrassed that Lena is seeing her like this. Kara tries to look away again but Lena’s grip is firm and despite the hurt she’s feeling, Kara allows herself to be held in place.

Lena continues to wipe at the remaining tears on Kara’s cheeks and when her tears finally subside, Lena continues gently, “Kara, I lashed out at you because I wanted to push you away. I didn’t want to let you in anymore because if I lost you again I…”

Kara freezes when Lena leans her forehead against hers as she confesses in a low, strangled whisper, “Loss does strange things to my family and I don’t think I can take it if I ever lost you, Kara. I don’t know what I would do.”

Overwhelmed, Kara gently pulls back, wanting to see Lena’s eyes as she asks in a voice choked with emotion, “Lena… what are you saying?”

Kara watches as Lena’s eyes slowly blink open again and _oh_ , Lena’s guards are down and she’s showing Kara everything that she’s feeling.

Kara can hardly believe what she’s seeing and she still finds herself at a loss even as Lena says tenderly, “Kara… I rarely allow myself to _feel_ but when I do…” Taking a deep breath, Lena continues with a small, shy smile, “I love _hard_ , Kara. I love with an intensity that consumes me and that day, in my office, I realized two things: First, I already forgave Mina for everything and I was ready to welcome her back into my life. Second, I didn’t want to let you in anymore because… I –“ Lena swallows harshly, as she continues in a low voice, “I’m scared. I’m scared of letting you in and losing you because I am completely and utterly in love with you, Kara Danvers.” Lena finishes, a little breathless and a hint of wonder coating her voice.

Kara is at a loss for words and she finds herself even more speechless as Lena continues, “But after everything that happened…” Kara feels a tremble coursing through Lena’s body; a slight frown appearing on her face, “I realized how stupid I was for pushing you away.”

Lena’s thumb swipes across Kara’s cheek fondly as she continues with a slight smile, “You once told me to be my own hero, Kara. And part of being a hero is to be brave isn’t it? So here I am, being brave and asking you –“ Biting her lower lip, Lena looks away for a moment; taking a deep breath before she looks at Kara again; determination evident in the set of her jaw, “Would you go on a date with me?”

Inexplicable joy overwhelms Kara and she can feel tears streaming down her cheeks again as she lets out a strangled laugh. Apparently, that was the wrong reaction as she feels Lena stiffening. Before Lena can say or do anything, Kara pulls her in for a hug as she finally admits, “Everything that I said as your pretend girlfriend… I meant all of those, Lena.”

This time, its Lena who pulls away and Kara can see the curiosity in the arch of her brow.

Cupping Lena’s face, Kara confesses, “Lena, I fell for you a long, _long_ time ago – after you told me that you wanted to make a name for yourself outside of your family and way before you made that alien virus inert.”

And Kara can’t help but chuckle slightly, feeling a certain _lightness_ that she hasn’t felt in a long time. Then, Kara recalls Lena’s words when they were fabricating their _story_ and borrows them before she continues, “So yes, Lena – I did fall in love with you between all of our conversations and laughter.”

Kara watches Lena positively light up, laughter spilling out of her as well. At this moment, they are simply two friends who have finally decided to be honest with each other and their feelings for one another – they aren’t a _Luthor_ and a _Super_ and everything else that comes with their names; they’re just Lena and Kara.

Kara knows that they still have _a lot_ to talk about but for now, they simply bask in each other’s presence – sitting close together and laughing with each other.  

Eventually, their close proximity registers in Kara’s mind and she seeks out Lena’s gaze again – only to find out that Lena is already staring at her just as intensely.

With shy smiles on their faces, they both lean forward as their lips meet for a gentle, long-awaited kiss.

_Fin._

_\---_

_Bonus:_

_What happened on Lena and Mina’s “date” aka the magazine picture?_

_\---_

_“So, your girlfriend is nice. I didn’t think that was your type.” Lena watches as Mina’s brow quirk up, curiosity and teasing clear in her voice as she continues, “I remember the people that you used to date and they were, well… not like her.”_

_Lena finds herself taken aback, momentarily worried as to how she can answer this question. But then, flashes of blue eyes and a bright smile courses through Lena’s mind and she smiles to herself as she realizes that Mina’s question isn’t hard to answer at all._

_Clearing her throat, Lena starts, “She is… different.” Chuckling, Lena continues, waving her hands around as she tries to describe Kara, “She’s smart and funny and she’s just so… light, Mina. I don’t know how else to explain it. I mean, I know that she carries loss too – oh, she’s adopted like I am,” Lena is so immersed with her thoughts of Kara that she doesn’t notice Mina’s brow raising higher at that, “And living with that loss… that’s not easy. But she hasn’t let that change her – she’s still so optimistic and… and so unlike me.” Lena’s voice trail off at the end as everything finally clicks into place – why she lashed out at Kara, why she wasn’t so keen to let her in again. But then she realizes the truth to her words too – she and Kara are too different; and not just because she’s a Luthor and Kara’s a Super but because Kara is light and pure and Lena’s… not._

_Before Lena’s thoughts could spiral even further, Mina thankfully distracts her by saying, “Well, I meant what I said last night you know? You two are adorable together. The way she looks at you and the way that you talk about her? You guys truly are meant for each other.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one! - L


End file.
